Four, Two, Six
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: ¿Qué se siente amar a una persona que nunca te corresponderá? Horrible. Pero Ichimatsu nunca se espero estar en medio de esa relación donde su corazón nunca alcanzaría al otro, un amor donde nunca sería el vencedor, porque, simplemente, nunca iba a poder vencer a su contrincante, porque, sencillamente, Karamatsu ya estaba enamorado de alguien quien no era el. [Yaoi/IchiKaraTodo].
1. Chapter 1

Me vengo a excusar.

Sí, se que no he continuado con mis otros fanfics pero en vacaciones soy menos productiva de lo que piensan así que, en estos días, vengo con más antojo de escribir historias sin sentido con menos de 2,000 palabras así que ha nacido una nueva recopilación que involucra al trío IchiKaraTodo. Lo siento pero no sé porque cuando tengo tiempo libre nunca doy para proyectos largos que aún debería estar haciendo pero heme aquí más entretenida con esto.

Se han metido a mis venas, me encanta escribirlos. Van a ver otro recopilatorio mío pero de esta pareja, cierto, es más que nada un amor imposible.

Va dedicado a Hitagii-chan quien ha hecho una historia ilustrada con uno de mis cortos.

 **Advertencias:**

°Yaoi (Chico/Chico) Ichimatsu + KaraTodo (en un futuro tal vez meta TodoKara).

°Angst.

°Relación entre hermanos.

No se me ocurre nada más.

 **Si os no son fan de este tipo de relaciones o de la pareja en cuestión te invito a salir y olvidar de mi existencia pero si por muy de lo contrario no puedes contener la ira te invito cordialmente a los mensajes privados donde es seguro no hacerte caso.**

* * *

 **Break my heart and wins**

Lo observa, mira atentamente cada característica que lo representa, desde el arduo trabajo de mantener su cabello a la perfección hasta la forma en la que sus labios se mueven para expresar algo, su piel blanca libre de imperfecciones, sus manos robustas acomodándose en aquel instrumento de madera, la suave voz que se desliza e invade la habitación incluso si se invitan solos a sus oídos para deleitarlo en silencio, su postura es tranquila, trata de encontrar comodidad mientras crea una melodía que en pocos segundos tratará de arruinar.

Es perfecto, tan perfecto que quiere acabarlo, no soporta perderse tanto en lo que ese ente era o trataba de ser pero un nuevo cuerpo rompe el cuadro que se había creado para atentar con todo lo que deseaba en el fondo; su cabeza se recuesta en su brazo, el sonido se esfuma para que una risa remplace todo lo que se había creado, una sola expresión que derrumba todo su mundo.

Lo estaba haciendo, estaba escuchando su corazón romperse.

―Karamatsu-niisan ¿Podemos ir de compras?

Aquel ajeno a lo que siente llena el escenario con propuestas, con algo que nunca se atrevería hacer en alto ni siquiera en un susurro cercano a su persona. Su rostro es acariciado por aquel chico doloroso que lo estaba hiriendo sin saberlo.

¿Por qué solo lo está haciendo con él?

―Of course my dear Todomatsu ―canturrea―. Ichimatsu ¿Vienes con nosotros?

― ¿Eh?

No sabe cuando esos puntos brillosos lo miraban en espera de una respuesta.

¿De verdad sabía que estaba ahí? ¿Existía incluso cuando alguien abrazaba su brazo como si tratara de alejarlo?

― ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué quisiera ir contigo a cualquier sitio Kusomatsu? ―es un reflejo, un comentario en automático que no podría ser modificado.

Lo sigue perdiendo, está cediendo su oportunidad.

―Ichimatsu-niisan eres tan amargado ―comentaba con esa sonrisa entretenida antes de jalar la ropa ajena para que lo vieran―. Vamos Karamatsu-niisan, se acabaran las buenas ofertas.

Dos personas se levantan, dos corazones se entrelazan y caminan al mismo compas, compartiendo sensaciones incluso si sus manos no se rozan, puede verlos caminar, puede sentir aquel dolor que calla al saber lo que estaba perdiendo. Estira su mano, trata de alcanzarlo, de frenarlo, cuando quedan solo unos centímetros para que sus dedos puedan tocarse se detiene, deja su mano en el aire mientras los mira marcharse; no puede, no puede batallar con alguien con el que perdió hace tiempo, lo reconoce, lo sabe desde que se enteró que amaban a la misma persona.

« ¿Qué es lo que te hace especial para que te quiera? Si solo estás molestando»

Frías palabras que eran ciertas.

«Vamos Ichimatsu-niisan ¿En serio creías que él te vería?»

¿Por qué no se pueden callar esos pensamientos?

Otra vez hay ruido, mira como el mayor vuelve, parece que ha olvidado algo importante.

―My little Ichimatsu ― ¿Por qué sigue hablando?―. Sé que no quieres acompañarnos but ¿Quisieras que te comprara algo a ti o a tus gatos?

Sus labios se acomodan, debe afrontarlo, necesita romper la cadena que lo aprisionan.

―Kara-

― ¿Encontraste lo que habías olvidado?

El de ropa rosa lo interrumpe sin mucha delicadeza provocando de tal manera que no dijera nada y los ignorara como si ese hubiese sido el plan original. Debe felicitarlo, es un buen contrincante, el oponente imposible de superar.

Voz dulce, un sentimiento falso sale―. Karamatsu-niisan ¿Podrías adelantarte? Quiero hacer una cosa antes de irnos.

No, no deberían dejarlos solos pero lo hacen.

Como era todo buen doble cara puede sentir al otro presumiéndose frente suyo.

― ¿No es lindo ser amado por quien quieres?

Finalmente, lo han quebrado.

―Pero debo agradecerte, hiciste las cosas mucho más fáciles.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Totty?

― ¿No es obvio? Que te alejes de Karamatsu, el no puede tener ojos para ti.

Lo sabe, pero lo sigue intentando.

Quizás ya era hora de hacerle caso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tightrope**

Dicen que el amor es como mantenerse en una cuerda floja, se necesita de valentía y equilibrio para poder llegar al otro extremo pero cuando se carecen uno u ambos talentos simplemente los pies temblarían hasta llevarte al suelo. La altura no es importante, no era un factor que a todo mundo le iba a importar, dado que solo fuera un metro o 20, el hecho de tan solo arriesgarse a probar en aquel desafío era más que suficiente para sentirte intrépido, para sentir la adrenalina que provoca un nuevo reto como lo era amar; es así como se balancea tratando de que sus pies no se tropiecen, sus manos se esfuerzan a sostener con fuerza el centro de su equilibrio y avanza con un nudo en la garganta en aquel suicidio.

Lo ve, ahí está, con brazos abiertos esperando a que llegue, su sonrisa lo alienta a huir hasta donde esta, sus pies comienzan a moverse con seguridad, el miedo se acalla y no deja que lo contenga ahora que el truco se encuentra en su esencia/desesperación por acercarse a donde estaba pero algo está mal, deja de sentir la firmeza de la cuerda, no hay esa delgada línea que lo sostiene.

Cae. Ruega. Pide ayuda.

Sus ojos antes del final quieren asegurarse de que ahí este, intentando, haciendo lo imposible por rescatarlo pero una persona se enrolla en su cuerpo, lo rodea por el cuello para besarlo y hacer que olvide que se había atrevido a soportar el terror que equivalía arriesgarlo todo en ese momento.

Gélido, el suelo bajo suyo era duro, recibió un golpe que lo ha aturdido, su vista es borrosa, puede visualizar a dos amantes sosteniéndose, esos puntos azules se fijan con cariño al de rosa brillante que en cambio lo estaba mirando ahí acabado en el suelo, tan entretenido, con esa burla simplona en sus labios que comenzaba a molestarlo. Lo estaba consiguiendo, había logrado cortar la única manera de llegar a quien tanto anhelaba.

No puede levantarse, ni siquiera puede intentar llamarlo cuando todo se vuelve negro hasta el punto de ser la última imagen que se ha grabado en su cabeza.

¿Acaso nunca fue a quien había esperado?

―

Despierta, no sabe cuando comenzó a sudar, solo que lo estaba haciendo, que su corazón se aceleraba y algo dentro suyo dolía, lo estaban perforando, comenzaba a sentir más vacío de lo que había.

― ¿Ichimatsu?

El rescate no tarda, puede encontrarse con ese mar que no sabe bien que decir al verlo tan asustado.

¿Y por qué debería estarlo?

―Ichimatsu, tranquilo, solo ha sido una pesadilla ¿Okey? ―su voz cansada lo delata, es un amanecer que no lo despierta del todo―. Ven, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí.

Palmeando a un lado suyo, le ofrecen un lugar cerca de su pecho, no quiere acercarse, duda de que tenga un puesto en ese sitio que considera tan importante que se vuelve algo incantable para una basura no combustible como lo era. Pero hablaban de su doloroso hermano, el no conocía ni aceptaba aquel término.

―Come on ―nunca pensó que se atrevería tomarlo con tan confianza para recostarlo en su brazo―. Prometo protegerte.

Calma, siente la felicidad que se negaba tanto.

Está bien, no necesita otro lugar, ha llegado finalmente al otro extremo.

―Karamatsu-niisan.

Tal vez no.

Sucede un intercambio de palabras, luego aquel sujeto se rodea del otro brazo adueñándose en un abrazo de lo más que pueda del pobre caído en guerra, mira como sus labios se deslizan a su mejilla y lo besan, remarcan en silencio que él ha llegado primero y que no permitiría que otros robaran su puesto. Culparlo sería insolencia ¿Por qué no defendería algo que cuesta intentar gobernarlo por ser tan ajeno? Miradas como dagas, pelean en silencio por quien será el dueño de su corazón, el fuego trata de incendiar aún más el infierno hasta que se detiene, hasta que comienza alejarse.

Esos puntos rosados son los mismos que aquel que había saboteado su esfuerzo.

« ¿En serio piensas que te dejaría tenerlo?»

Fue el susurro más frío que ha conocido en su vida aunque ni siquiera sabe si es real o fantasía.

― ¿Por qué no podría tenerlo? ―trata de defenderse, mostrar su valor.

Una risa que hace eco en la habitación, comienza a sentirse solo.

«Porque no te ama ¿Apenas lo has notado?»

Sostiene su cabeza no quiere escucharlo más.

«Pobre Ichimatsu-niisan ¿Acaso alguien ha roto tu corazón?»

 **―**

Grita que pare, trata de detenerlo, puede sentir como lo sostienen, dicen que despierte, que abra los ojos.

Ahí están 4 de sus hermanos tratando de levantarlo.

―Ichimatsu ¿Estás bien?

Su gesto no cambiaba, todos lucen preocupados, tan asustados de la reacción que había tenido.

Mira a un lado, ahí, en el futon acostado se encuentra un joven adulto que duerme plácidamente, luce tan calmado, parece como si el grito nunca hubiera ocurrido, sus ojos se expanden, una mala corazonada pasa por su garganta cuando este se gira como si se removiera en sueños y atrapa la mano del segundo hermano mayor. No sabe que está haciendo.

Ni siquiera sabe bien que era real, estaba como en una cuerda floja y no por amor, no ahora, sino que se balanceaba para saber si perder su sanidad o retroceder antes de que vuelvan a cortar la soga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cut my wings.**

Lo mira marcharse, sus ojos son lo último que quiere ver ahora que despegan a un nuevo paradero a donde no podrá acompañarlo, sus manos expresan una despedida que trata de mantener desesperadamente en el aire para que pueda notarse a pesar de ser de los pocos privilegiados que puedan mantenerse cerca de la pista. Esos momentos del día son los más pesados, siente como sus manos se cierran para soportar la despedida, la sensación de que su alma casi se derrumba al saber que no podrá tocarlo durante varias horas, que no podrá mantenerse cerca de aquel quien después de tanto le hace sentirse atado a su presencia, siempre temeroso, siempre con el corazón en la garganta al pensar las posibilidades de perderlo. Desesperante, molesto, quisiera poder seguirlo, pero le aterran las alturas de por sí y por ningún motivo se imaginaría a su persona arriba de ese sitio.

A pesar de que un "Vuela conmigo" fuera tentador nunca se atrevería hacerlo, es un gato cobarde que nunca pisaría un avión que estuviera planeando volar.

«Ichimatsu ¿Por qué no vienes alguna vez con nosotros?»

«Mi lugar está en tierra Kusomatsu»

Esa discusión de siempre, era la plática obligatoria que se tenía que dar antes de que ambos tuvieran que alejarse.

«Really? I always thought you were an angel»

No importa cuántas veces se repitiera o la forma en la que lo expresara, siempre su rostro se sonroja cuando esas palabras lo atacan.

«Eres un idiota»

«Don't worry, darling, yo te ayudaré a desplegar tus alas para que ya no temas»

Algún día, algún día finalmente se animará a subir a uno de sus vuelos solo por apoyarlo, por mostrar que estaba ahí en todo momento.

Su piel se eriza, ni siquiera puede imaginárselo sin sentir un terror absurdo de tener que despegarse del suelo a tantos metros.

En un futuro quizás pueda lograrlo.

* * *

Pasan los días, las cosas siguen pareciendo las mismas, el tiempo libre que tienen lo pasan juntos ya sea en cortas citas o devorándose desesperados por contactos al saber que sus horarios pocas veces chocaban en el momento adecuado para mantenerse juntos de esa forma, Ichimatsu necesitaba solo unos largos minutos con Karamatsu, Karamatsu necesitaba a Ichimatsu lo suficiente para decirle lo que siempre sentían. Era la emoción, la adrenalina impulsando, el deseo indescriptible que nace cuando sus labios se encuentran rogando nunca separarse en esos momentos donde se ocultan en aquellos puntos invisibles que existen en ese enorme lugar que los mantiene de la mano como también les pone un límite al reconocer que eso no sería fácil.

Pero aceptaron las dificultades cuando todo eso nació.

Por eso cuando recibe un mensaje de su amado siente que la sangre se le congela.

"Nos vemos en el avión"

¿Estaba pensando las palabras que estaba empleando?

"¿Disculpa?"

Las palabras que utiliza iban de acuerdo a sus gestos asustados.

"Te necesito. Ven al avión.

Estás bromeando ¿No?

Ichimatsu ¿Por qué bromearía con my eternal love?"

No sabe cómo responderle.

"Por favor, quiero verte"

Corazón enternecido, los temblores internos tendrían que mantenerse al ras.

"¿En dónde exactamente estás?"

Indicaciones más detalladas, acaban de darle literalmente la ubicación actual donde se encuentran, justo donde debería estar reparando en esos momentos en vez de estar tomando un café al no poder soportar tanto el sueño que conllevaba no matarse o no ser culpado por todo lo que pudiera pasar en uno de los vuelos. Aprovechara para hacer ambas cosas, necesitaba relajarse un poco si iba hacer más trabajo pesado; para que trataba de engañarse, llevaban casi días sin volverse a encontrar que ese mensaje a pesar de darle cierta desconfianza por su fobia iría como todo un buen idiota enamorado.

De eso se trataba su relación, hacer estupideces que tal vez los meterían en problemas solo porque querían encontrarse las veces que fueran necesarias para no extrañarse tanto.

Odia sentirse tan cursi con eso.

Por eso, cuando se ve casi corriendo con los ojos cerrados para trasbordar, sabe que está haciendo una imposibilidad por alguien al que definitivamente debería estar muy apegado para atreverse a estar arriba de esa cosa aún estando en tierra, le da casi la sensación de que despegaran cuando menos lo espere.

«Te ayudaré a desplegar tus alas, ángel»

Era un hombre doloroso con un gran corazón.

O eso al menos disimulaba.

― ¿Karamatsu? ―su voz es el cuchillo que corta aquel denso silencio lleno de besos húmedos que protagonizan aquellos dos seres que se encuentran aprovechando los asientos―. Tú...

Zafiros asustados, trata de alejar al de cuerpo más pequeño para tratar de dar una explicación―. Ichimatsu yo-

―Oh Karamatsu ¿Vas a dejarme así? Tu nunca dejas un trabajo a medias~

Aprieta sus manos, están vueltas puños, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse y trata de no derramar ni una sola lágrima porque sabe que no vale la pena brindárselas si el daño siempre se trato de hacer a sus espaldas―. ¿¡Para esto querías que viniera!? ―grita, siente que va a romper su voz ante la fuerza con la que sale, su sangre hierve, su cara demuestra la cólera. Y aunque no se note es más que evidente que algo dentro de su mente ha dejado funcionar, probablemente la fe ingenua que creía de alguna forma que eso funcionaría sin terceros.

―Yo no-

Tan rápido pasan los sucesos que cuando el otro trata de tocarlo al momento de pararse sus manos reaccionan antes para brindarle un buen golpe en el rostro que indica que no se le acerque si no quiere que vuelva suceder. Debía tener demasiado autocontrol para no estarle rompiendo esa calma suya a puñetazos.

―Todo este tiempo...tu...maldito ―trata de repasar lo que dirá, siente que tratar de confesar su dolor solo traería una confusión gigantesca―. ¿¡Siempre fue de esa manera!? Tú, él, nosotros... ¿Yo nunca fui especial? ¿Decías esas cosas solo era para tenerme como otra de tus perras?

―Por favor, déjame explicar-

― ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué fui un idiota? ¿Un estúpido? ¿¡En serio quieres explicar esto!?

La situación es tensa, no quiere que lo calmen, era desperdicio de aliento.

― ¿A esto te referías con "desplegar las alas"? ¿A qué volará lejos de la verdad para que te acostaras con otra persona? ―ni siquiera sabe porque no insulta al amante, tal vez sí lo sabe, era porque al final quien provocaba el daño grave era a quien amaba, amaba porque ahora no está dispuesto a sentir nada―. ¡Corta tus putas alas y no me vuelvas hablar en la vida, Kusomatsu!

Frenarse, parar, detenerse. Todos esos sinónimos eran una basura que no necesitaba ahora que lo convirtieron en un desastre.

Aleja la mano que trata de tocar su hombro con brusquedad, amenaza solo una vez más que no se atreva acercarse si quiere conservar lo poco que le queda de dignidad.

Karamatsu Matusno se ve abandonado en esa situación, inseguro, sin una mínima probabilidad de saber cómo manejar la escena, mira a su compañero, trata de descifrar algo en su mirada pero él no resulta afectado dado que no hubo ningún daño que fuera dirigido a su persona―. ¿Cómo se entero? ―pregunta, es algo estúpido, pero necesitaba averiguar cómo su romance oculto llego a ser descubierto cuando nadie, ni siquiera su compañero de vuelo, sabían que salían. Era cierto que planeaba decirle a Ichimatsu, pero ese plan nunca llego a realizarse.

― ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí ―cruza los dedos tras su espalda, mantiene ese rostro "conmocionado" mientras le alienta acercarse para que lo intente consolar en sus brazos.

Su amante era tan ingenuo, ni siquiera se había enterado cuando envió esos mensajes desde su teléfono.

Pobre e inocente ser que no sabía con quien estaba jugando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crowns**

Existe una historia que pasa en boca en boca, una leyenda que incluía a dos reyes disputando por la lealtad de uno de sus relucientes caballeros, se cuenta que había un romance secreto entre el caballero y el rey contrario a quien servía provocando así la locura de su primer amado quien al no obtener su corazón terminó por degollarlo sentenciando así quien sería el vencedor. Son cosas que han pasado a la historia, murmullos de un chisme que no se aseguro en su totalidad, pero aquellos que han sido descendientes de esa tragedia conocen toda la verdad. Y, ciertamente, conocen que es real aquel triste final.

Karamatsu Hanagata era uno de los caballeros reales más conocido por esas tierras, se presumía que al segundo que desfundaba su espada todo aquel que se osará revelarse a su majestad caería al suelo con gracia, con un golpe efectivo provocaría que un ejército entero se desplomara y volviera a pertenecer al suelo pero, viendo el otro lado de la moneda, era alguien compasivo, un ente que defendería a los justos y los más necesitados, con un corazón lleno de perdón y esperanzas, de un alma que se entregaba al arte que podría traer la vida, un poeta que solo contaba sus versos a las hojas en blanco que lo escuchaban. Era el más grande tesoro del rey Ichimatsu, su confidente, el amante que nunca diría su amor en alto al ser tan prohibido, era de alguna forma su escape, un objeto para que pudiera desahogar toda frustración que existía y eso no importaba, era feliz sabiendo que servía a la persona debajo de esa corona. Un día, esa corona comenzó a perder importancia cuando, el segundo gobernante de la provincia, lo encontró haciendo que su corazón cayera a sus pies.

Todomatsu Matsuyama, gobernante de las tierras vecinas del reino Matsuno, era considerado como un pacifista, joven e ingenuo líder para terminar demostrando que su máscara de belleza y tranquilidad podía engañar a todos los que trataban de derrocarlo dado que en el fondo, debajo de esa suave sonrisa que hacía juego con unos dulces ojos se encontraba una estrategia, planes para que todos obedecieran sus palabras, que besaran sus pies si era necesario, era un hombre duro, de exigencias altas y objetivos fijos, alguien que nunca se arriesgaba hacer cosas estúpidas que pudieran condenar su futuro como mandatas. Sabía que hacer, como actuar, como vestir para impresionar, llevaba a todos sus creyentes bajo las mangas, encantadores palabras bajo sus bolsillos y, lo más importante, a la llave maestra a un lado suyo cuando cayó entre sus suaves labios demostrando que cualquiera, sin importar que tan puro fuera, lo escogería con el movimiento correcto. Hanagata, el hombre más envidiable de su contraparte estaba sirviéndole a escondidas convirtiéndose en el joven amante a quien más adoraría entre todos sus pretendientes; era su victoria.

Ichimatsu Matsuno, el gobernante de actitud introvertida en el fondo, mandaba a todo aquel a mano de hierro con sus dos fieles ayudantes, uno de ellos su amante en secreto mientras el otro era el dueño de todos los planes de conquista que habían elaborado y cumplido en todos los pueblos que fueron posibles derrocar, conocido por su forma oscura y vengativa de ser, siendo proclamado como un tirano sin corazón, un cuerpo vacío o de alma corrupta, un alguien que jamás se podría satisfacer con el temor que plantaba en todos los que estaban obligados a seguirlos. No importaba, su linaje estaba condenado a la crueldad, a derramar sangre por la corona, eran condenados a ser seres solitarios y odiados, personas de un trato gélido que no podían desmoronar, o eso se creía, el mismo lo hacía, sin embargo, al momento de descubrir al de zafiros soñadores entregándole todo aquel que era su enemigo sintió como su propio aliento se cortaba sintiendo la traición correr por sus venas llevando así al llanto silencioso y la irá consumiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos; no podía permitirlo, no se atrevería a dejar que alguien quien juro solo amarlo incumpliera con su palabra. Estaba en su deber, en la exigencia, de hacer que pagara cada uno de sus pecados.

Cuando la guerra se aproximó, cuando todo aquel ajeno al poder se ocultaba para evitar la tragedia, ambas coronas se encontraban en juego, ambos reyes se atreverían a enfrentarse hasta que alguien obtuviera la victoria, ejercito contra ejercito, sus mejores guardias se desenvolverían en el papel de representar un reino entero sin temor a caer en plena batalla donde todo se resumiría a sangre y pérdidas. Fueron elegidos desde que llegaron, eran los que voluntariamente renunciaron a su vida para obedecer a cambio de lujos y libertades que otros no tendrían, eran las cartas bajo la manga, esa trampa que todos conocerían ese día.

El frío viento despeinando las melenas, chocando contra los rostros en advertencia que más de uno nunca regresaría a casa se arman de valor en brillantes armaduras mientras montan un caballo a la disposición de una sola voz que les pediría atacar sin retirada alguna.

"Karamatsu"

El poseedor de ese nombre se detiene, gira hacia su amo y se inclina mostrando respeto para acabar sobre un rodilla con la cabeza baja.

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes mi realeza?"

Una espada cae al suelo, inscrito en oro el nombre del antiguo sucesor solo hace que ambas miradas choquen finalmente cuando el ruido ha cesado.

"Mátalo"

Ojos que tratan de reflejar inocencia se ven oscurecidos por una mueca peligrosa.

"Quiero que mates a quien no es tu rey ¿Has entendido?"

Con un rostro consternado y el llanto siendo reprimido toma el arma y la empuña con fuerza.

"Lo haré su majestad"

Antes de que ambos se alejaran se puede sentir como ambos rostros se tienden acercar como una despedida pero antes de que el gesto se cerrara una amenaza advierte el posible futuro que ha de pesar si la orden no era cumplida.

"Sí no vuelves con su cabeza pediré la tuya a cambio"

Un beso tan crudo como lo eran esas palabras.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente era de tensión, las familias rezaban para que los héroes volvieran a salvo, los reinos incomunicados permanecían en la búsqueda de grandes noticias en especial del territorio donde lentamente su guía comenzaba a perder la cabeza porque ¿Qué pasaba si lo traicionaban? ¿Qué sucedería si al final todos se revelaban contra su nombre? ¿Qué pasaba si aquel idiota se osaba a ignorar su advertencia? Su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus pensamientos, todo lo que tuviera su esencia le pertenecía por simple capricho, porque era quien lo mandaba ¿¡Cómo es que ignoraría ese hecho tan esencial!? Su existencia consistía en que lo mantuviera sano, que lo defendiera ¡Que peleara batallas a su honor no el de su rival, no los conflictos de cualquiera! Debía escucharlo, solo debía permanecer a su lado lo quisiera o no. Lo firmó, lo juro ante su propia vida, le pertenecía, Karamatsu jamás tuvo libertad, no tenía escapatoria, viviría o moriría siendo suyo no de otros. Las cornetas sonaron, anunciaron uno por uno a los hombres de guerra que volvían montados a caballo, algunos heridos, otros que sospechaban si aún conservaban su vida, algunos desplomándose apenas pasaban los límites para ser ayudados por sus familias en medio del llanto. Coronando la punta de ese desfile se encontraba la salvación de todos, ese azabache que llevaba en su mano un saco lleno de algún premio que otros desconocían, mostraba que todo lo que reflejaba estaba acabado pero que a pesar de verse destrozado quedaba porque seguir adelante.

Incluso para el rey hubo esperanzas al verlo con esa tela que ocultaba lo que tanto anhelo por un tiempo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, recibieron todo aquel que siguiera de pie con grandes premios y una comida que presumía solo ser para los grandes mientras que el único que seguía delante por los pasillos era informado sobre la ruta que primeramente debe pasar haciendo que todos los sirvientes guarden silencio al temer sobre lo que pasará dentro de la habitación real pues, como todo el mundo sabía, su rey estaba perdiendo los estándares con todo lo que se relacionara con su existencia.

Silencio. Murmureos de fondo. Más silencio.

Apenas logra poner un pie dentro del cuarto oscuro puede sentir como alguien lo toma y tira con fuerza hasta el suelo colocando cerca de la yugular aquel filo brillante de la espada reluciente.

"¿Lo has traído?"

Con el dolor coloreando su cara alzo el trofeo.

"Would do anything for my lord, anything you want"

Manos albinas soltando la amenaza para llevar con recelo lo que deseaba.

"Espero que este orgulloso de mi, majestad"

El cuerpo cubierto de tela fina se posiciona sobre suyo intentando depositar un beso en sus labios que no provocan más que repulsión.

"Buen chico Karamatsu, al fin sabes a quien perteneces"

Como en los tiempos de antaño las cosas comienzan a olvidarse, los desastres son borrados de las mentes débiles quienes nunca se atreverían a decir ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurriera ni siquiera el hecho de que su mejor protector se viera atrapado como una damisela peligro en esa brillante prisión que se osaba llamar hogar, excluido de toda aventura por ordenes del alto mando que no deseaba dejarlo ir otra vez. Pero contener un alma que dejo de pertenecer a un lugar solo ocasiona el deseo de acabar con todo y fue así aquella trágica noche donde su caballero azul había escapado tan lejos como si fuera posible cuando le dio su total confianza, o al menos lo que quedaba, pues el mismo día en que descubrió la mentira oculta en ese regalo sellado fue cuando supo que el otro no estaba dispuesto a seguir perteneciendo a sus manos. Ichimatsu no estaba dispuesto a perder; si Karamatsu deseaba ser libre le daría la libertad que se encuentra solo en la muerte.

Un grito que impedía la revolución de un idiota armado provoco que tanto hombres de gran linaje como cualquiera del pueblo fueran de cacería ante la gran recompensa que había propuesto para quien o quienes pudieran traer de nuevo a ese hombre ante sus pies cansados de recorrer la misma distancia que le recordaba lo que ha perdido gracias a sus ingratas acciones ¿Pero quién se atrevería recalcarle sus errores si todos traicionaban a quien les había ayudado a cambio de unas cuantas e insignificantes monedas de oro?

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando un hombre amordazado cayó de rodillas al frente de su trono.

"Dime ¿A quién le perteneces caballero?"

Una voz brusca demandaba de una vez por toda la verdad.

Pero ni siquiera su ira estaba preparada para tales palabras cansadas pero completamente seguras.

"Yo, Karamatsu Hanagata, solo le pertenezco a una sola persona, Todomatsu Matsuyama. Él es mi único y verdadero rey, su majestad"

Ojos impregnados en sangre, el mundo ha contenido la respiración a la vez al verlo golpear el descansa manos.

"¿Estás seguro de que ese es tu rey?"

De su garganta estaban a punto de escapar esas asfixiantes palabras.

"Estoy seguro de que solo he sido de ese rey"

Rabia, no duda en levantarse y tomarlo del cuero cabelludo haciendo un tirón que haga su cabeza para atrás, ya harto de esa respuesta solo le queda amenazar.

"No me hagas repetirlo ¿Quién es tu maldito gobernante?"

Lo último que escucho hizo que sus palabras desgarraran su propia creencia.

"Matsuyama es el único que me puede gobernar"

Seguro de sí condena a ese rebelde a la guillotina a la primera hora del día.

Si no lo tenía por voluntad lo tendría a la fuerza.

Las horas pasaron, observo cómo cada uno de sus familiares, amigos y gente que le agradecía su ayuda pasaba por la celda donde lo mantenía alejado de los demás prisioneros, todos menos a quien se atrevió a mencionar como su sublime mandatario.

"¿Y pensabas que vendría a salvarte ese estúpido ser a quien decidiste darle toda tu lealtad?"

Rebota entre las paredes ese eco entretenido.

"No tengo miedo a morir si él sigue gobernando y existiendo en ese territorio lleno de oportunidad. Arriesgaría todas mis vidas por su nombre, por lo que cree, por lo que ama, daré todo a mi amado"

Bufido. Lo quiere asesinar ya.

"Y morirás por él, al menos has cumplido tu palabra, Kusomatsu"

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar cuando la hora acordada se dio, exhibiendo a un hombre de ojos como un cielo oscuro el público tan solo pudo poner su mano cerca del corazón teniendo que lamentar la pérdida que pronto tendrían en vivo. Era una pena bastante grande pues es la pieza más importante del sitio, sin su presencia todo podría caer a pedazos; es una ley natural que nadie podría remover.

Arriba del escenario de madera se dispone a despedirse en un gran discurso que busca mantener la calma de todos los que alguna vez le siguieron o no, agradeciendo el hecho de que pudieran presenciar su ya terminal existencia.

"¿Un último deseo?"

La voz arrastrada y ronca del verdugo pudo ser tan clara para todos que aquel de oscuro peinado tan solo se inclinó en el escenario sacando consigo una carta dirigida cuidadosamente a uno de los tantos espectadores.

"Se mi mensajero y dile a esa persona que amo que pronto nos encontraremos en una vida donde lo defendería aún siendo un esclavo de sus palabras"

Todos atentos al desenlace solo se pueden ver como el otro sin tener que estar atado de las manos coloca su cuello en posición.

"Es tu última oportunidad Karamatsu, dile a todo a quien perteneces de verdad"

Cuando el mundo le miró cerrar los ojos y aquel pesado metal se inclinó con fuerza un claro grito se demostró en la afirmación que nadie más olvidaría.

"¡Mi único deseo es seguir perteneciendo a mi rey Todomatsu"

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra cuando su dirigente tomo aquella extremidad que ya no pertenecía al cuerpo inerte.

"Dime ¿Acaso te ayudo seguirlo?"

Susurro cuando lanzó la cabeza al vacío.

La historia cuenta que tiempo después, cuando la cicatriz de ese adiós no soporto más la derrota, el reino Matsuno comenzó a caer a pedazos cuando la persona más importante se sumergió a una locura que nadie, ni su mano derecha, lograba reparar ante tales acciones dejando así que todo culminara en el desastre, en la sumisión de pueblos ajenos que iban en nombre del amor de su antiguo salvador haciendo que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra cualquiera prueba de que hubo otro antes de Matsuyama.

Pero la realidad era que aquel Matsuno renunció a todo lo que era porque había perdido incluso la guerra siendo así maldecido por todas las eternidades que le quedaban pagar por tal acto que provoco su renuncia pues no soportaba seguir liderando cuando faltaba algo más que poder y fortuna.

La leyenda nunca mencionó que dejo todo cuando lo perdió pues ¿Se podía llamar verdadero rey a quien no poseía nada de lo que deseaba?


End file.
